War and Peace
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: Beast Boy has been deployed overseas and the entire team misses him incredibly, especially Raven. When he finally returns home, he has to learn to cope with PTSD and the love of his life. It's a good read, promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, there's a couple things you'll need to know about this FanFic:**

 **1.) This story isn't like my usual ones that are filled with fluff and goodiness. This one is actually based on an event that has recently happened in my life. The first chapter may not be part of it, since I'll have to get the story rolling somehow. I also have to think of how I'm going to end it, because I want it to accurately portray my actual story, but I hate reading good stories that have a shitty ending. And this is** ** _my_** **life, so it's going to have a shitty ending lol.**

 **2.) Yes, Beast Boy and Raven will probably seem out of character to you, but like I said, I wanted this to portray my life as best as possible.**

 **Reviews and feedback are always appreciated but since this isn't exactly all fictional, please don't be too harsh, I don't need a reminder of how awful my love life is lol. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

Intro:

The tower had been more quiet than usual since Beast Boy had left for a special Doom Patrol mission. Cyborg was still there to give his random shouts and make the floors shake with his vocal chords, but everyone had to admit, these past seven months without their green companion had been… different. Everyone was experiencing it differently. Cyborg missed his best friend. He was forced to play video games with his friends online whenever Robin was too busy to play with him. Robin missed Beast Boy, but with the way he had grown up he hadn't gotten too attached to any of his teammates in case of this type of event were to happen, Starfire being an exception, of course. The alien princess herself wasn't taking Beast Boy's absence the best. She cried whenever she was having a lonely day. She had a big heart and loved caring about all her friends. She called Beast Boy over and over again, well knowing he would never be able to answer. Nobody knew where he was or what he was doing. The person who took Beast Boy's absence the worst was Raven. She never thought she'd miss him like she did. When she meditates, all she does is think about him and their good times they've had together. Right before he deployed, he spent a whole day with each Titan to give them their own sense of closure. His day with Raven consisted of taking her to a fancy restaurant, a fancy bookstore uptown, a walk in the park, and ended with a movie back at the tower which turned into a cuddle session followed by a sweet goodbye kiss. The butterflies he gave her that day never left her mind. She'd replay that whole day over and over again in her head just to get those feelings back.

She had just finished up meditating and left her room to find a snack right before bed. She walked in and heard everyone had been exceptionally loud and… happy? Was that the emotion she was sensing? Once the other Titans had seen her in the doorway, they immediately froze and returned to what they were doing prior to their excitement. She sensed awkwardness but just left it alone. She got her food and went to her room.

"That was close," Cyborg whispered.

"I know. Beast Boy would kill us if he wasn't able to tell her on his own," Robin said.

"When is Beast Boy going to call her?" Starfire asked.

"He mentioned he would have time before boarding up the plane and heading home. He was in the middle of packing when he called me," Cyborg said, "So I mean, it could be any moment from now until tomorrow morning."

Robin crossed his arms, "Well, knowing Beast Boy, he'll call her the first moment he gets."

"But why did Beast Boy not just ask to talk to her when he talked to us?" Starfire asked.

"Because, Star," Robin replied, "There's a difference between her and the rest of us."

"How so?"

Robin sighed, Starfire still didn't understand some of the ethics here on Earth.

"Because Beast Boy feels a connection with Raven, like a love connection and he wants the moment to be special when he tells her."

Starfire nodded, understanding what Robin was explaining.

Raven ate her snack and went to brush her teeth for bed. She could've sworn she heard her cell phone ring from across the bedroom. She froze and listened again. It was weird that her phone was ringing with all the Titans in the tower and especially this late at night. She walked over to check it and she was in so much shock from who was calling her, she momentarily forgot how to answer her phone.

"He-hello," she stuttered.

"Hey, Raven," a familiar voice soothed her worries.

"Beast Boy…" Tears began collecting in her eyes, "This is the first time I've heard from you… How are you?"  
"I'm fine, Rae. Promise. But hey, I'm calling because I wanted to tell you I'll be home tomorrow night."

"You're coming home…?"

"Yes! I am! I'm coming home for you, baby."

She couldn't help but start to cry, and not just the occasional sniffling and tears falling. Full on crying.

"Raven," he chuckled, "Stop crying, I'm coming home. You don't need to be sad."

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. I just can't believe you're coming home. Now I'm not going to sleep at all tonight. I'll be too anxious waiting for you to get here."

"I promise, I will get home as fast as I can. If you want, you guys are more than welcome to the mansion and we should be there about 4pm or so."

She wiped her tears and nodded, "Okay. I'll be there, I don't care about the others, but I will be there."

He chuckled, "Alright, well I have to go finish packing so we can board the plane and start our way back home. I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

She sniffled, "Okay,"

"Bye, Raven."

"Bye."

She hung up and stood there, mesmerized at the thought of him coming home. She's going to be in his arms again. She ran out the door and down toward the main room where the others were.

They all saw her tear-stained face and her giant smile.

"She knows." Cyborg noted.

"So, Raven," Robin took a sip of his soda, "Get an interesting phone call?"

She nodded and more tears began falling down onto her smile. Starfire flew up and hugged Raven.

"Oh, Raven. Isn't it wonderful? Our friend is finally returning home!"

"Yes," Raven mumbled through Starfire's hug, "You have no idea how happy I am."

"I think we got a pretty good idea," Cyborg joked.

"Raven," Robin called to her, "Go get you some rest and try to sleep. We'll be leaving for the mansion tomorrow at 1."

She nodded, leaving Starfire's arms and went back to her room.

"I've only seen Raven cry once," Robin noted, "When he left."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Raven finally nodded off about 3am and slept until about 10. She woke up and immediately hopped out of bed for a shower and put on her best outfit. She fixed her hair extra nice and remembered which of her perfumes he liked the best. She was ready at about 12:30 and went out into the main room to wait on everyone else. They were all eager to get going so it didn't take long for everyone to be ready. The T-Car hit the road and everyone was telling stories about Beast Boy. Raven just kept to herself, staring out the window and listening to the others talk.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the Doom Patrol's mansion. She quickly got out of the car and rushed up the stairs letting herself in with the access code. The house had definitely not been touched since they left. She didn't care how much dust was lying around, she just wanted to sit outside on the balcony and wait for them to land.

She sat down on the bench and the others came out behind her.

"It's almost 4," Cyborg stated, "So it could be any minute."

They all became quiet and stared at the sky waiting for an object to appear.

45 minutes later and Cyborg was napping while Starfire and Robin played games on their phones. Raven's eyes never left the sky, and then she saw it. She stood up and walked closer to the edge of the balcony because she wanted to make sure. Robin and Starfire noticed her getting up and looked to the sky, also seeing the object.

"Cyborg!" Starfire shouted, "Wake up! He's home!" He stirred, a bit confused as to what was going on, but he saw the plane in the sky and stood up.

The aircraft now hovered above the landing pad and Raven had levitated down to the pavement below. The door opened and she saw his face. He met his eyes with hers and jumped down and began running toward her. Her feet were frozen until she remembered how to run again. They finally met in a tight embrace as she cried in his arms. He squeezed her hair and kissed her head.

"I'm home, baby."

She lifted her head up and kissed him. She didn't care who was watching.

"Don't ever leave me like that again."

He wiped her tears away and chuckled, "Yes, dear."

The other Titans had caught up and Raven let go of him so he could be welcomed by everyone else.

It didn't take long for everyone to help unload the plane and pack all of Beast Boy's belongings into the T-Car. He climbed in the middle of the back seat so he could hold Raven and still talk to everyone else.

"So, Beast Boy," Robin started, "What all can you share about your mission?"

"Well, technically, nothing, but I mean come on. You guys are Titans, you can know. Just don't tell anyone I told you."

They all chuckled and swore they'd never tell. Who were they to tell anyway?

"Alright, so I'll be honest. I didn't even know what I was going to be doing for the next 7 months until I was almost to the Middle East. We went to Afghanistan. There was a problem with the vast majority of the troops. One of the camps had been intruded and taken over by al-Qaeda and the Taliban had plans of doing much more destruction. No one in the U.S. is to know about that, that's why it was a secret mission for us. We ourselves had to team up with the troops and fight for our freedom not just for the country, but for their survival. Once we dominated that camp back, we were able to ground our feet and continue fighting in the war. Unfortunately it meant that the U.S. needed to recruit more soldiers for those who were lost, but the strength of America was able to come together and fight for our country."

"So, you're a veteran now," Robin said.

"Eh, I'm not really sure. I don't want to sit here and take credit from soldiers who have actually earned it, but I will say, yes I helped fight in the Afghanistan War."

Raven squeezed her arms tighter around his waist, letting him know she was very proud of him.

The ride home eased his mind, knowing he was back home safe and sound and surrounded by his family who loved him. He'd actually napped the last part of the trip.

The car pulled into the garage and Raven gently woke him up. He was quite startled at first, but then remembered where he was and calmed down. The team helped him carry his bags up to his room and stood around talking, Beast Boy embracing the feeling of being home again.

"Well, you guys, I think I'm going to hit the hay. You have no idea how long I've waited to sleep in my bed again."

"Sounds good," Robin patted his shoulder, "Glad to have you back."

They all filed out the door.

"Hey, Raven," Beast Boy called before she left.

"Yeah?"

He nodded for her to come back. She shut the door behind her and went over to him. He sat her down on the bed and held her hands.

"You know how much I've missed you, right?" He said to her. She smiled in response.

"I was able to stop by an old gem shop out there and I brought you back this." He pulled a necklace out of his pocket and a red diamond sparkled in the light. Her mouth dropped.

"The rarest diamond in the world, and you have a 1.25 karats hanging from your neck." He clasped the necklace together and smiled down at her. She was speechless.

"How much did you pay for this?" She was very skeptical. She didn't like expensive gifts.

"Don't worry about it. 1 Afghani is worth about a penny in USD. You wanna know how much it's worth though?"

"I don't know, will that give me an indication of how much you paid for it?"

"Not at all. It's not even relatively close."

"Okay, then sure," she answered hesitantly.

"It's worth a little over a million dollars," he grinned. Her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"A million dollars!" She smacked him.

"Raven! Calm down!" He chuckled, "If you want to know how much I paid for it to make you feel better, then I'll tell you."

She took a deep breath.

"I paid roughly $9,000, and that's cause the guy cut me a really good deal, since I paid American cash. I swear, if you hit me again, I'm taking it back."

Her face drooped with depression and she grabbed onto him tight.

"No, you're not going back. I love it, thank you."

"Only you deserve the rarest diamond in the world. You're welcome."

He held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"But there is something you're going to have to do for me," he pulled away, sounding serious. She nodded, "Anything."

"Transitioning back to my old lifestyle is going to be difficult. I'm going to need you to be patient with me and help me feel safe in my own home again. I don't have to be on guard anymore, well yes, but not like I used to. I need things to slowly happen and I don't want to face the others with my problem, so if maybe you can talk to them about it?"

"Absolutely," she answered, "You know we're your family and want nothing more than for you to go back to your old life style. I know it's going to take time and I tend to be a pretty patient person anyway, but I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"I know, thank you, Raven."

"I'll let you get some sleep now," she stood up and gave him a goodnight hug.

"I'll see you in the morning, Beast Boy," she opened the door and turned to leave.

"Promise?" He asked, which struck her as odd.

"Yes, I promise. You will see me tomorrow morning."

Beast Boy settled into his bed that he missed oh so much and soon fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Raven had promised, Beast Boy did see her in the morning. Following the morning after that, and after that, and so on for about three months. Raven had started noticing changes about Beast Boy. He was more distant and kept to himself a lot. He never really told anyone how he was feeling anymore. He'd normally come in the room and scream, "I'm bored!" but now he'll come in and sit on the couch and watch whatever was on TV. He didn't like to be told what to do anymore, he never fought in battles or went out much. When the emergency alarm went off for the first time being back home, he went into a rage and punched a hole in the wall. Starfire had blown up balloons for Cyborg's birthday and one had popped. Beast Boy hit the floor and covered his head. Raven had to calm him down multiple times from small triggers that happened just in everyday life. Everyone noticed how he was different and decided to take him to S.T.A.R. Labs and see what they could do, even though Raven already knew what it was.

"Beast Boy, I think if you just gave it a try, the doctors can help you," she tried convincing him.

"Raven, I don't need help. I am fine."

"Baby," when she spoke in a soft voice and gently cupped his face, she knew it calmed him down and he usually listened to what she had to say.

"Look into my eyes. What you've been through was some pretty tough shit. Those doctors know exactly what to do to help you go back to your normal life style. What's the worst that could happen?"

He sighed and agreed he would go.

"When is this?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

He groaned, "I wish you would've told me in advance. You know I don't like things to spontaneously appear."

"I know. And I'm sorry, but that was the only opening they had when I called earlier."

He sighed once again, "Alright. I'm going to bed."

He kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave.

"But it's 7 o' clock?" She asked.

"Yeah, well now I have to get up early and I like my sleep."

She sighed, "Yes, dear."

Cyborg overheard the two from the kitchen and came over to Raven.

"You know he doesn't mean to act like that," Cyborg reassured.

Raven nodded, "I know. It's his PTSD and he needs medication for it."

"Well, at least he agreed to go with you tomorrow. He'll then be able to somewhat return to his normal self."

"I'm afraid his normal self won't ever return," Raven gloomed.

"Honestly, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I don't think it will… War changes a man. I've been going down to the VA and chatting with the ol' vets and they tell me that once you've been to war, your whole life changes. And PTSD isn't something to mess with either. He's going to require lots of attention but without pressuring him into anything."

"I know," she replied, "I've been doing a lot of research on it on how I can help him and motivate him to be better, but you know how stubborn he is to begin with. He's started hitting me in his sleep."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing too painful. Like he'll have a dream about the war and he'll flinch which makes his arm smack me in the face. I haven't gotten any marks or anything from him, but we still need to fix the problem before it escalates into sleep walking."

Cyborg nodded.

"You know he would never ever hit you. I know he's punched a wall or two in his rage fits, but he would never hurt you."

"I know, Cyborg. He knows I'll kick his ass too."

They both chuckled.

"How have you guys been doing? You know, with your relationship?"

"Well, according to him, we aren't in one… He doesn't want to label or rush into anything, but we usually sleep together. Sometimes, he'll come up and kiss me delicately or he'll lay on my shoulder on the couch, and we have sex, but it doesn't seem like it means anything to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, okay I know this is pretty personal, but we both like it a little on the rougher side, and it's great sex and all, but he never really does foreplay anymore. When he got home, he would, but now it's just sex and when he finishes, he pulls out, takes the condom off, and he'll lay with me, but I feel like he does it because he feels he has to."

Cyborg nodded, "I really don't think it has anything to do with you, Raven. It's him. He's not mentally capable of having a committed relationship right now. I can tell he cares about you, it's written all over him, but he's not the person he used to be. He's going to be distant about things and probably won't show his affection much, but that doesn't mean it's changed the way he feels about you. Has he told you he loves you yet?"

She shook her head, "No, but I think I love him."

"You do. I can tell that about you, and it's okay to. He's still adjusting to life after being in a war for 7 months. He'll tell you when he's ready, and I feel like this medication will help him be more comfortable."  
"I think so too," she agreed. She hugged Cyborg for talking to her.

"I'm going to go to bed now, thanks for the support."

"Anything thing for you lil' sis."

She went down the hall and entered her room to find her distressed man laying on the bed watching TV.

"Are you going to be needing in the shower?" She asked.

"No, I'll take one in the morning."

She felt like she had to ask him for approval for everything. She never wanted him to get into one of his rage fits with her, even if she knew how to calm him down, it still made her uncomfortable.

She took her shower and came out in her underwear set that she knew he liked. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her.

"I thought you took a shower?"

"I did," she replied, "I just didn't wash my hair."

She leaned down and kissed him passionately. She broke from the kiss and sat down on the bed beside him stroking his chest.

"I didn't mean to make you upset earlier," she said.

"I know, I didn't mean to make a big deal out of it. It's just, I feel different."

"I know, Gar. But you're still the same person I knew 11 months ago."

She leaned down and kissed his neck. He fell limp and closed his eyes. She moved to his ear and began sucking and nibbling while he moaned quietly.

She sat up and tugged at his shirt telling him it needed to come off. He quickly ripped it off along with his other clothes but didn't reached into the dresser drawer. He had her underwear off faster than the speed of light. Pushing in slowly, he looked down and saw Raven's face she received him with no foreplay. Once he was in and did a couple slow thrusts while she got used to him, he began to speed up and she began to moan. Her fingernails scraped down his back and he loved that. He pulled out and flipped her over onto her knees. They both loved this position because he was able to dominate in the bed and become rough. He soon finished and fell back onto the bed ready to lay together.

She put on fresh clothes and climbed under the covers and laid on his chest. He'd close his eyes and play with her hair, kissing the top of her head. Even though he was always complicated and confusing, this was something she'd never stop looking forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The drive to the doctor wasn't as bad as Raven had thought it would be. She thought he'd still be mad, but since he had time to think about it and prepare, he was fine.

"What do you think they're going to say?" He asked.

"I don't know," she honestly said. She knew he'd be diagnosed with PTSD, but she didn't know what the doctors were going to do about it.

They arrived and they went to the desk to check in and were able to be seen right away. Following the nurse to the back and into his room, they proceeded to stay calm. Raven knew the only way to help keep him calm was for her to keep calm, which she was surprised he was.

"The doctor will be in with you shortly," the nurse replied after taking his blood pressure. The room was quiet as they both awaited the arrival of the doctor and sure enough he came in.

"Garfield Logan. How goes it?"

"Well, doc. Not as good as it could be."

"Tell me, what's up," he said.

Beast Boy sighed, "Well, after I'd gotten back from Afghanistan, I couldn't seem to cope with everyone and the life around me. I can feel myself not be able to jump back into my old lifestyle and my girl here says I should look into some treatment."

The doctor nodded, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I can start you off with some anti-anxiety medication. One Zoloft on a daily basis, and Clonazepam when you feel an anxiety attack coming on. You know, if you have fits of rage, or any kind of flashbacks, then would be a good time to take one. You'll also need the support of your lovely lady. Have you ever talked to her about your troubles?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "No, I just never really cared to vent. Nothing against you, baby."

"I know," she mouthed.

"Well, she seems to be giving you unconditional love and support, which when many vets return home, they have found out their wives or girlfriends have left them and they don't have the kind of support you do. Be very gracious of your blessing. If you feel that you'd want to, I can set you up with a psychiatrist and you can talk to them about anything that bothers you."

"I really don't think that's necessary. If I need to talk to anyone, I know Raven's always there for me and I feel like she'd understand me more than some chuck with a notepad on a chair."

The doctor chuckled, "Alright, well I'll get you your prescriptions and we'll follow up in a month when the Zoloft has taken full effect. I will warn you, these medications will make you sleepier than usual. Patients have told me that all they want to do is sleep, and I have prescribed Clonazepam to patients who can't fall asleep at night because of an anxious mind. Clonazepam is also highly addictive, so be careful and aware of how much you take. I would recommend one half to one pill at a time and try out small doses at first and take more as needed."

"Alright, doc. Thanks." They shook hands and they all exited the office.

"You want to get some lunch after we pick up your prescriptions?" Raven asked.

He nodded, "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

He thought about it, "Hmmm… Pizza!"

She rolled her eyes, "How did I not know?"

He pecked her check and opened the car door for her. He was always such a gentleman, even though he was extremely difficult, he never failed to show his momma raised him right. Raven never touched a check or a door handle when she was with him. It's hard to find a man like that nowadays and she was beyond blessed she had one to herself.

They sat and enjoyed their pizza and on the walk back to the car, Raven noticed a puppy shop across the street.

"I have an idea," she outburst.

"Oh no, I feel something spontaneous coming on."

"No, babe. Let's go get you a puppy. Like a German Sheppard and she can become certified as a therapy dog, so you can take her anywhere you go."

"Why do I need a dog?"

"Why not?"

He pondered, "You make a valid point. C'mon let's go."

They walked into the shop and Beast Boy immediately fell in love with the tiniest German Sheppard puppy in the corner of the bin. He went over and picked her up and began playing with her.

"Well hello," he cooed. Raven hadn't seen his face light up like that in a while.

 _"_ _Best idea I think I've ever had."_ She admitted to herself.

"What should we name her, Rae?"

"Hmm. What about Kennedy?" She suggested.

"Ehh. She doesn't look like a Kennedy."

"Holly?"

"No…"

"Roxanne?"

His eyes shot up at her.

"Roxy. She's a Roxy. C'mon Roxy, let's go pick you out a leash, and some toys, and a food bowl, and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Oh, Lord. I have lost him to a dog," she spoke to herself.

Beast Boy took his time with picking out all the stuff for Roxy and proceeded to the register.

"I'd like to buy this dog and all of her belongings."

Raven scoffed and grinned.

"Sure!" The cashier said, "If you just want to take a moment and fill out this paperwork I'll get you rung up and ready to go!"

"Cool. Raven, hold the dog and let the man write."

She giggled under her breath, _"He may have PTSD, but his sense of humor is definitely still intact."_

He filled out the paperwork and gave it back to the cashier.

"Alright so the puppy is $700, and everything else totaled to $35. Since you adopted today, you got everything for half price."

"Oh, that's so cool," he replied.

"Babe, you want me to get it?"

"Shhh. Raven please. Let the man pay."

She laughed and looked to the cashier, "You see the stubbornness I deal with?"

"Hey, you have a man that treats you like you deserve. They're hard to find these days."

"Yes, you are right."

"Well," Beast Boy chimed in, "She's nothing but gold to me, I gotta keep her around," he winked and kissed her cheek. The puppy licked his face as he kissed Raven.

"Awh. Does Roxy want some kisses too?" He kissed her and played with her ears while Raven still held her.

"He's such a softie."

"That's a good quality to have," the cashier said, handing Beast Boy his bag of puppy supplies.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said.

"Absolutely, thank you guys so much!"

They climbed into Raven's car and proceeded to head home.

"Robin's going to have a ball with this," Beast Boy laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A month had passed and the couple returned from the doctor's with an excellent check-up. Beast Boy's medicine was improving his condition and slowly but surely, he was making his way as close to his old self as he can be. Roxy was always around to keep him calm and he saw her as his child. He began calling himself "daddy" for comedic effect. He was sitting on the couch with Roxy laying in his lap receiving a beloved belly rub, when Raven came up behind the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I can see you're a lot happier. I'm not sure if it's the medicine or the puppy, but I don't care. I love seeing you happy."

"Yeah, I feel there's been an improvement in the last month and I'm comfortable with where things are going with you and wouldn't mind taking things to the next level." He turned his head and pecked her lips.

"Well," she seemed shocked, "In that case there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" He asked intrigued. She came around the couch and sat facing him.

She sighed, "There's really no gentle way to put this, but there's going to be another reason to call yourself 'daddy'."

He smiled, "I know."

"I know it's spontaneous news and I didn't know exactly how to tell you but-."

He grinned sly and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you knew?" She asked.

"Baby, you're talking to the King of the Animal Kingdom. It's a primal instinct to know when your mate is pregnant."

"Ew. Don't call me your 'mate'. That just sounds weird," she laughed.

"You're right. Maybe I should start calling you my fiancé."

Her mouth dropped.

"I never had time to leave and go pick out a ring, but it's on my to-do list."

They both laughed, "It's on your to-do list? I made it on the to-do list. I feel special."

"Well, you are. You're my baby and I love you."

This was the first time he'd said he loved her.

"You said it…" she was shocked.

"Of course I said it. I say what I feel and I love you. I want to pick out a ring for you and move into a house and start our family."

"I thought you weren't one for spontaneous plans?" She giggled with excitement.

"I'm not. But this is something I've been thinking about for a couple weeks."

"Couple weeks? How long have you known I was pregnant?"

He thought in his head and casually did the math, "Eh. Two weeks?"

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Uhh… I didn't think I was supposed to."

"I found out two days ago… you knew two weeks ago… Something's wrong with this scenario."

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. What matters is I get to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love and my two beautiful children and their favorite puppy, Roxy."

"Wait, _two_?"

He winked. She couldn't take her excitement anymore and pounced on him for a tight hug.

"You're scaring the dog," he laughed.

"I'm having twins?!"

"Uh. Excuse me? _We're_ having twins. I believe I did half the work, if not most."

"I'm too excited to even care about your smartass comments right now."

"How 'bout this? I name the boy, you name the girl?"

"Will you stop ruining surprises for me? How do you even know the gender right now?"

"Instinct."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've already had a baby name planned out for a while."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Let's hear it."  
"Emma Elizabeth."

"Not bad. I like Michael Taylor."

She laughed and tears of joy formed in her eyes.

"I love you, Gar."  
"I love you too, baby. I know I'm not the best with showing you my affection, but you mean the absolute world to me and I want to give you what you deserve." He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

 **Well, that's that. I decided to give them a happy ending with a family. My story (if you care) was attempting to have a relationship with an OEF soldier who had come home with PTSD. I never understood what it meant to take care of someone with that condition until he and I had our thing. Even though it fell through, still one of the best relationships I've ever had. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
